


Marked Souls

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Everyone is born with a birthmark that is a clue to their soulmate’s identity. You’d always known who your soulmate was, but you never thought you’d actually find yourself face-to-face with him.





	Marked Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of my Soulmate AU series.

Harry hadn’t really given much thought to the whole soulmate thing that his father had once mentioned to him when he was younger. He’d be trying to rub away the small birthmark on his finger when his father, in a rare moment of kindness towards the boy, had told him what that mark was meant to mean… that there was someone in this messed up world that was truly meant for him. He hadn’t really believed it, after all he was a pirate, a villain, they weren’t supposed to find happiness or love, right? Since that day Harry had worn a ring on that finger to cover the small mark so he wouldn’t have to think about it… He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. A hope of finding his bell.

Harry tapped his rings against the railing at the docks. It was something he did when he was deep in thought, a nervous trait. He was looking out across the water towards Auradon, looking for any sign that maybe there was someone out there looking back at him. Harry had recently began thinking about that tiny bell that laid hidden from view under one of his skull rings. He’d thought for a while that maybe it had been something to do with Uma, considering how close they were, until he accidentally found out that her mark, hidden under her gloves, meant she was destined to be with Gil. With a sigh Harry pushed himself away from the railing and forced himself to go back to what he was supposed to be doing… collecting money for Uma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You laid on your bed, gently tracing the scar around the small hook birthmark on your finger with your other hand. You knew you shouldn’t keep looking at it, you knew what it meant, but somedays you just needed to feel like maybe he was thinking of you too. Originally being from Neverland you knew all about Captain Hook and his children, but you were never really allowed to dwell on it. Your mother had made her feelings quite clear on the subject, hence the scar around your birthmark. Your mother had tried on many occasions to cut your birthmark off only for it to come back more defined each time.

Your thoughts switched for a second to maybe running away and going to the Isle of the Lost where you were sure he was, your finger nervously twisting at your ring on your finger. You could go, nobody would even know you were missing… but it’d mean doing something you swore you wouldn’t once you arrived in Auradon.

“Okay,” you sighed. “I can’t keep doing this to myself. I have to find him.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Neverland magic was something nobody ever really thought about. Neverland magic was something Fairy Godmother definitely hadn’t planned for when she set up the barrier between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost and right now you were thankful for that. You could literally feel the tingle of magic in the air as you reached the barrier. Your hands shock as you managed to easily open a crack in the barrier for you to pass through. You quickly closed the crack, determined that you were never going back. With a swish of your hand your preppy Auradon clothes turned into a simple but stylish leather skirt and jacket combo that would mean you’d fit in on the Isle. With one last look at Auradon, you walked away, not entirely sure you were making the right decision.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry stepped outside into the cold, dark night outside the chip shop. The noise in there tonight was just too much for him. His mind kept pulling him back to the mark on his finger. He didn’t know why it was plaguing his mind so much lately. Sighing he slipped his ring off his finger again.

“Don’t get yeh hopes up Hook,” he said, running his finger over the tiny bell embedded in his skin. “Don’t get yeh hopes up.”

With a low growl he slipped the ring back on his finger and started to walk towards the market. He needed to clear his head and didn’t feel like going to the ship just yet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You weren’t sure where you were going and you had soon gotten yourself lost. As you walked through what appeared to be a market you felt as though you were being followed. To try and confirm your suspicions you slowed right down and began to actually look at some of the stalls you were passing. You paused to look at some bracelets and, as casually as you could, held one up as if to see it in a better light. Through the reflection on the bracelet you were able to see that there was, indeed, someone following you. Your eyes widened a little when you noticed the glint of a silver hook. Dropping the bracelet back on the stall you quickly began walking again, weaving your way through the crowd.

“It can’t be him, surely,” you thought to yourself as you walked. “How does he even know I’m here?”

You were too busy with your own thoughts to realise you’d turned down a dead-end street until it was too late.

“Yeh shoulda be payin’ attention ta where yeh were goin’ there princess,” you heard a voice chuckle behind you.

“Maybe I came down here deliberately get you away from everyone else” you said, turning to face him.

“And why would yeh want ta do that?”

“I thought it would only be polite to find out who my supposed soulmate is.”

“And what makes yeh think some Boredon princess is my soulmate?” he chuckled, his eyes raking up and down your body.

You smirked pulling your ring from your finger and holding up your hand to show him the hook shaped birthmark on your finger.

Harry’s eyes widened slightly, his finger twitched involuntarily.

“Bell?” he asked.

“{Y/N} Bell,” you smiled, curtseying.

“Yeh really do exist,” Harry chuckled to himself.

“As so you, erm…”

“Harry,” he said, with a bow. “Harry Hook.”

“The Captain’s son?”

Harry nodded.

“That explains why mother kept trying to get rid of my mark,” you frowned.

“Get rid of your mark?” asked Harry.

“Mhm,” you nodded. “Guess she still hasn’t forgiven him for the whole trying to kidnap her thing.”

“Kidnapping? Wait, Bell, as in Tinkerbell?”

“Yup. Surprise. I’m not a princess, but a lowly fairy.”

Harry couldn’t help but start laughing, which made you frown.“

"What’s so funny?”

“I managed ta do somethin’ my father couldn’t… I got maself a fairy,” he laughed.

“That is really not funny,” you said, trying to scold him, but it came out as more of a laugh. “Okay, maybe it is.”

Harry stepped closer and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, while you instictively wrapped your arm around his back.

“I can’t wait to show yeh off,” Harry smiled.

“Then why don’t you?”

Tentatively Harry leant down and placed a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“Just had to do that first,” he blushed.

You squeezed his side gently as you both walked out of the alley together.


End file.
